


Kulunut

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidlock, Synkkisdraama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vika raapale spurttiin. ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kulunut

**Author's Note:**

> Vika raapale spurttiin. ^^

”Piristyhän nyt”, isäukko hymähtää kyykistyessään Sherlockin vierelle ja silittää tämän takkuisia käkkäröitä. ”Punaparta ei olisi halunnut sinun surevan. Sinun pitäisi olla onnellinen, se sentään pääsi koirien taivaaseen. Lyön vetoa, että siellä on paljon kauniimpaa kuin meidän puutarhassamme, vaikka äitisi etevä puutarhuri onkin.”

Sherlock ei vastaa, tuijottaa vain nyrkkeihin puristettuja sormiaan huultaan purren. 

”Miksi Punaparran piti kuolla? Oliko se siksi, etten mennyt liikuntatunnille viime keskiviikkona?” hän kysyy nyyhkäykseen kompastuvalla kuiskauksella. 

”Ei se ollut sinun syysi”, mies vakuuttaa, mutta Sherlock ei usko. Takuulla tämä on seurausta siitä, että hän oli tullut kotiin kaksi tuntia liian aikaisin.  
”Kukaan ei olisi voinut pysäyttää sitä autoa.” 

Viimeisenä oljenkortenaan saada poikansa edes hymähtämään pikkaisen herra Holmes tipauttaa kuluneen merirosvohatun tämän päälaelle. Päähine kellahtaa vasemman silmäkulman päälle, kunnes se repäistään päästä ja viskataan nurmikolle kahden jalkaparin juureen. 

”Vie se pois”, Sherlock tuhahtaa ja ponkaisee ylös maasta mennäkseen parvekkeelta sisälle. 

”Mutta Sherlock…”

”En halua nähdä sitä enää koskaan!”


End file.
